


ease the heat

by whore



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha!Jiraiya, Barebacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, First Time, JiraNaru, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg, Omega!Naruto, Overstimulation, PWP, Size Difference, Smut, This takes place during the 2.5 year training gap, first heat, ladyvexll, vextharu1er
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: Jiraiya’s an Alpha, and prides himself in that, in being a well-seasoned, experienced, primed-and-ready Alpha. Omegas haven’t been hard for him to scope out, and by the pungent smell of sugar syrup, which he isn’t crude enough to eat by the spoon, undoubtedly making its presence known in the air, it leads him to the wobbly conclusion that Naruto’s an Omega.Part of him expected Naruto to present as an Alpha, just like his father, or at the very least, a Beta, but...“It’s not any hotter in’ere than it is outside, Naruto. What do you mean? What’re you feeling?”Naruto justhadto be a fucking Omega, didn’t he?
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 42
Kudos: 586





	ease the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm in rarepair hell. Save me by enjoying this work.
> 
> (Also, kinda OOC for Naruto cuz I really can't peg him as the type to beg, but if it wasn't obvious enough, this fic is just 110% self indulgence)

_“Oi… Pervy… Sage… what’s… happening… to me…?!”_

Naruto’s pink and spread out wide on the floor of the dingy, sweaty little shed they’re in, secluded at the heart of some forest. Jiraiya promised it was gonna be the only place they’ll need to train in, at least for the time being, and Naruto’s got a sweet flush to his cheeks, clutching onto his lower abdomen with a wrestled kind of pain. He’s thrashing and twisting himself about like a rabid fucking cat.

Naruto looks up at him like he heard that thought, blue eyes all angry and sneery, and parts his lips to speak. He interrupts himself with one long, drawn-out whimper.

“So hot in here, Pervy Sage,” he tries again, shaky-voiced, “why’s it so fucking hot in here? Am I going crazy? Oi, asshole, are you _listening?!”_

Jiraiya kneels down and leisurely raises the kid’s zip-up sweater to check on the seal on his belly. 

A half-hearted “Tch. Don’t call me that.”

Naruto feels like a fucking stove. 

And the seal isn’t visible. Not really. Lying his palm flat against where the marking would be, he doesn’t feel any of its mysterious chakra leaking through, or any of the ominous, gut-curling danger that came with it. 

It’s a hum of relief that draws from Jiraiya, because at first, he was worried — _actually_ worried, like maybe the seal had weakened, and the nine-tailed thing lodged up Naruto’s young body was fussing, though it’s already dawned on him. Jiraiya’s an Alpha, and prides himself in that, in being a well-seasoned, experienced, primed-and-ready Alpha. Omegas haven’t been hard for him to scope out, and by the pungent smell of sugar syrup, which he isn’t crude enough to eat by the spoon, undoubtedly making its presence known in the air, it leads him to the wobbly conclusion that Naruto’s an Omega.

It would’ve been a complete shock to him had he not taken into account Naruto’s remarkably lithe body, soft muscles that won’t harden, stupidly high voice, and the likability that he’s got yet another rare trait hidden under his belt, even though part of him expected Naruto to present as an Alpha, just like his father, or at the very least, a Beta, but...

“It’s not any hotter in’ere than it is outside, Naruto. What do you mean? What’re you feeling?”

Naruto just _had_ to be a fucking Omega, didn’t he?

“I feel — I feel _hot,”_ Naruto gasps, clawing at the zipper to his sweater, pinkened face scrunched up in a pained grimace. He pulls it off so hard that it breaks. “It feels like my skin’s gonna burn off if I don’t — “ Naruto tosses the sweater and dismembered zipper somewhere behind, raking his nails down his biceps to soothe whatever burn’s taking over him, “ — if I don’t take everything off _right_ now.

“And I… it’s… I feel it in my…” the boy gulps, sliding his palm down to grasp at the chubbing bulge in his pants, “It hurts… _d-down there…”_

Jiraiya pinches the bridge of his nose. He perks his eyes back up to meet Naruto’s.

_It hurts. Down there._

God.

“It hurts?” he finally asks, lips playing a tiny grin that he’s surprised Naruto catches, shoots him an embarrassed glare for. It hurts, huh? He’s only ever heard that from one other Omega he fucked silly a few years back, had her laid out in front of him just like this. She was probably as whiny as they got, sweet thing. Told him that _Jiiirraaaa, it huurts, my pussy neeeeds you, Jira, it hurts, it neeeeds you!,_ and insisted that the only way he could soothe the pain was by, well… Jiraiya shouldn’t be thinking about _that_ for a multitude of fucking reasons when he’s got _this_ arguably whinier Omega three seconds away from socking him in the face.

“Don’t fucking smile like that, you _creep!_ ‘n yeah, it hurts! It feels so — “ Naruto gulps again. Jiraiya doesn’t bother with a half-hearted apology, and Naruto’s pressing his thighs together with a hand lodged between, grinding down on himself. He doesn’t waste time and gets right to pouting. “What’s wrong with me, Pervy Sage?”

“You’ve done the test, right?” Jiraiya murmurs, eyes straining at Naruto’s to keep from flickering down to watch as he probably unknowingly works his hand away at himself, instincts forcing him to get off, and get off now. He feels pervy just knowing that he’s trying to get off, and get off now. Jiraiya’s Alpha dick jumps in its briefs.

It doesn’t help that kid smells unbelievable, either. Like a fucking honeypot. It’s hard not to groan at every breath he takes.

“The… test?”

And upon second thought, Omega boyslick is definitely far more pungent than girlslick. It’s the fact that the heat between Naruto’s long, lithe butterfly legs is _this_ fucking potent, damn near overwhelming every sense Jiraiya’s got even while his lower half is still completely clothed, that drives him up the fucking wall. It feels like he’s a teenager again, all pent up and horny the first time he got a whiff of some random Konoha Omega’s heat. It genuinely feels like he’s been thrown head-first into one of his ruts. And _speaking_ of which, god fucking dammit, he didn’t even think to stock up on suppressants, did he.

Jiraiya’s an inch away from bashing his head into the wall.

“You know. You take it when you’re in your last year of Academy, find out whether you’re an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.” Jiraiya’s speaking on autopilot. He’s got his eyes trickling down Naruto’s sweaty little body by themselves — he wants to rip them out his sockets and scold them, stop looking at this _kid_ like that, goddammit — his hands clenched tight into fists by his sides to keep from doing anything stupid.

Naruto’s still so young and sweet. All sunshine and heartfelt smiles, bright blue eyes that perk up too easy for their own good. Jiraiya doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself for if and when he lets loose on the kid. What kind of shitty dog would that make him? God.

It _is_ becoming kind of a close shave, though, with Naruto’s breathy pants filling the weirdly stuffier-than-ever cabin to the brim, accompanied by the rustling of thighs squirming against each other, and the occasional _Per...vy… Sage…!_ hissing from between his teeth. The primal part of Jiraiya’s brain tells him to fuck it and claim that writhing, dripping Omega he’s got twisting and moaning right in front of him, but he scolds it, weakly.

“R-right… I think I did… yeah. Sakura’s a fucking Alpha, I remember that,” Naruto murmurs, wrinkling his nose at that cutely. “‘n so is Sasuke,” he claws back up his chest, digging his nails into the plushy flesh of his pecs, and ends up accidentally scraping against a swollen pink nipple which sends him whining so fucking loud it makes Jiraiya want to die. He continues on, though, like he doesn’t hear the choked noise coming from Jiraiya’s throat. “I think — I think I’m a Beta? I’unno… I don’t remember.”

Jiraiya lets a string of curses slip under his breath.

“Do you think you could be an Omega?”

It’s not even a question.

Jiraiya doesn’t know why he asked. He shouldn’t have.

Betas don’t have heats like these. Male Betas don’t have heats, period. Betas don’t smell this fucking sweet. And Betas don’t make Jiraiya question each and every one of his actions and decisions that have led him up to this point, knelt in front of Uzumaki Naruto, son of his dead disciple, Jiraiya’s own fucking _godson,_ wondering whether or not it was really worth it to stave off the incredible urge to mount him in all his squirmy glory.

Naruto freezes up, his eyes blow all wide and confused, and he narrows them in to glare at Jiraiya, bratty as ever. And God, have those lashes of his always been this fucking thick?

“Oi.” Pretty tanned skin’s flushed a sweet peach pink. “Aren’t male Omegas, like, impossible?” blond hair mussed up every which way, “I don’t have a — I don’t have a fucking _pussy,_ dude." glossy pink lips curve around _pussy_ like a sin, "Don't say such weird things."

This is, hands down, the _worst_ thing that’s ever happened to Jiraiya.

“Heh. You don’t need a pussy to be an Omega, Naruto. Same way you don’t need a dick to be an Alpha. You think Sakura has a dick?” he tries at chuckling, though even the rumble of his own voice resonating through his chest ends up being a little too much stimuli to bear, vibrations heading straight south to meet his aching dick, which is thankfully just _barely_ covered up by the excessive drapery he’s got going on with the wrap he’s wearing. “Male Omegas are rare. Extremely rare. It’s very, very possible, though, ‘n you know that.”

Naruto blushes. “I don’t wanna think about Sakura with a _dick.”_ He turns his fussy little head away to focus his burning glare onto some discarded manuscript Jiraiya’s thrown aside. He mumbles, “‘n yeah, I know, I jus’ didn’t think that I’d…”

The kid looks back up at him. Pressing his palm flat against his hot little core, he clears his throat shakily.

“Pervy Sage. What are you? I mean, are you an Omega too, or…?”

“Do you _really_ think I’m an Omega, kiddo?” Jiraiya laughs. He doesn’t even have the energy to take offense to that. Naruto blushes, turns his cute little face away embarrassed. Jiraiya’s head is far too cloudy for this. “‘n seriously, you _gotta_ stop calling me that. I’m _Jiraiya. Lord_ Jiraiya, at that. Still, not an ounce of respect for me, huh?”

“Shut up. Still acting like you’re all high and mighty when you’re just some old _perv._ Can you just fucking help me? I wanna tear my skin off, I still feel hot, and _it_ still hurts, and I…”

Jiraiya sighs.

Naruto calling him _some old perv_ really, _really_ shouldn’t have made his dick give such a heavy, demanding throb. It should’ve made his eyebrow twitch in dismay, or his nose wrinkle, or _anything_ that wasn’t him resisting the urge to fucking jump him. It’s such a stupid, uselessly Naruto-oriented insult, too. It’s not fucking sexy. He just called him an old perv. Is Jiraiya really just some balls-off-the-wall-horny Alpha trying to get his dick wet?

And it’s not like Naruto’s legs are spread out in a way that says he’s _trying_ to beckon him between them. The proudly tented bulge in his training pants has a hand planted right atop it, like he knows he should hide himself from Jiraiya’s lurking eyes, and the bandage he’s got wrapped tight around his thigh looks like it’s about to rip with how much he’s tensing his legs in an attempt to soothe the ache between them. Jiraiya’s eyes shamefully rake up Naruto’s heaving belly, all lined with a thin sheen of glistening sweat, and everything smells like pure, candied carnality. 

Yeah. That’s how Jiraiya would describe it.

Pure, candied carnality.

Sweet and thick, like it’d stick to the roof of Jiraiya’s mouth if he kept it in his mouth for too long, leaving a tacky shell around his teeth to remind him of what he’s inevitably coming back for, clambering on his hands and knees for. He won’t want more of it, he’ll _need_ more of it, like he’ll die if he doesn’t get his next fix right here, right now, and if he's totally honest with himself right now, Jiraiya doesn't think he'd mind sinking his teeth into the writhing candy splayed out a foot in front of him, wouldn’t mind letting sugar syrup gush into his mouth from Naruto’s pretty throat, wouldn’t mind being left an addicted man. Naruto’s little pink chest is heaving up and down, laboured with the need to get fucked, drawing Jiraiya in with a fucking death-grip on his eager Alpha pheromones, and all he can think, which is a daunting task in and of itself, is to lick his dry lips.

Then Jiraiya asks him, “Do you smell anything?” weaker than he’ll admit, toes curling and fingers digging deep into his palms, nails damn near penetrating through his hand-guard. Naruto doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing to him, so he furrows his brows, and shrugs.

“I guess I do.”

Naruto flushes a dark pink after taking a couple audible sniffs, and yelps quietly, hips jerking up into his hand.

“Yeah… I… it smells g-good. It smells really good. I like it.”

Jiraiya smiles.

“What’s it smell like?”

“It’s… thick. I’unno. Don’t make fun of me.” Blue eyes turn away. “It just smells like — it just smells really musky. ‘n sweet. Yeah. Musky ‘n sweet. I’unno why, but every time I sniff it, I — “ he shudders, pearly whites sinking into his pouty lower lip, “ — I get this _feeling_ in my… y-you know. It feels good.”

Naruto utters out the last part so meekly it nearly flies over his head.

“Where do you think it’s coming from?”

Jiraiya releases his fists and kicks his sandals off, opting on grabbing Naruto’s ankles and sliding them between his wide-spread knees so that he’s hovering over the boy, now, straddling the teasingly thin gap between the two of them. Naruto squeaks, pink face screwed up in a scandalized scowl, and opens his lips to spout something smart before the scent of _musky ‘n sweet_ fills his head up, nose nestled in the nape of Jiraiya’s neck when he breathes, and he ends up fucking _whining_ right up into Jiraiya, bucking his teenage-bone hips into strong thighs.

“It’s — “ Naruto whimpers, panting softly, wriggling in Jiraiya’s big grasp, “ — It’s coming from — it’s coming from _you?”_

Jiraiya smiles again, nodding slightly. His eyes sweep over Naruto’s pretty, gaped lips by themselves, and by God if they aren’t the second most fuckable thing in the world right now.

(The first-most-fuckable-thing-in-the-world-award goes to the simmering heat directly between Naruto’s pretty legs.)

“What do you think it means?” Jiraiya purrs, nipping at Naruto’s blushed ear before he realizes it, eliciting the sweetest, most delicate cry he thinks he’s ever heard. The kid’s slowly but surely melting to nothing but ooey-gooey syrup, just by breathing into him, by taking Jiraiya’s scent in. His wrists aren't even wriggling anymore and he's got his teenage dick shyly rocking against Jiraiya.

“You — you’re an Alpha,” Naruto breathes, brows relaxing, head rolling back, “you’re an _Alpha,_ Pervy Sa — _ow!”_

“You need’ta stop calling me that,” Jiraiya licks the light teeth marks he just pressed into Naruto’s throat, sugar-flooded tongue rolling back on beads of the kid’s sweat (and be more careful, you idiot bastard, you could’ve _marked_ him), whispering gently, “‘n you know what the only way to make your heat ease off is, don’t you?”

The kid mewls, nods his head, utters out a teeny tiny _uhhuh._ His big blue eyes melt right into Jiraiya’s unhinged black ones. “You’re g-gonna have to fuck me, aren’t you?”

Naruto’s always had somewhat of a potty mouth, always cursed, always said one too many words, but by _God_ does hearing him say the word _fuck_ in this context make it sound thousands of times more dangerous lolling out from his pinker-than-usual mouth.

“I’ll take care of you, kid, ‘m gonna take care of you,” he presses kisses up that neck, peppering them along his jaw before licking at the corner of those hungry, parted lips, then pauses, letting the smirk he’s been holding back this whole time spread wide across his face. “But you need’ta tell me you _want_ it.”

“I don’t want it, Jiraiya, I _need_ it, I _need_ you to fix me, I need you to do whatever it fucking takes to get me out this stupid… this stupid _heat,”_ his lips twitch unsure around actually saying his name rather than that crude nickname he loves using in place of it, and fuck, does begging come too easily from Naruto.

It makes Jiraiya think, had he been twenty, thirty years younger, he’d have creamed his fucking pants, because of _course_ begging comes easy. Naruto’s an Omega. It’s supposed to come easy.

And this is definitely the green light, Jiraiya thinks when the kid utters out a fucked up _take me out my heat, Jira, please,_ all sweet and drawled through his teeth. Naruto's small and fresh and sweet, and _isn’t_ kicking him off, isn’t calling Jiraiya a creep, a dirty old man, a useless pervy sage. It's glorious. He’s welcoming Jiraiya in right between his young thighs, albeit driven by the power of his very first heat, and eggs him on, dropped the whole _Pervy Sage_ bullshit and instead refers to him in breathy, moany _Jira_ s, tells him that he needs it, virgin dick dry humping Jiraiya’s leg like it’s all he _can_ do. And maybe it is.

Jiraiya indulges himself and asks him, “Am I taking your first kiss, kid?” a lazy smirk playing at his lips. Naruto just rolls his pretty eyes, and huffs out his nose, girly lashes fluttering in dismay.

“First _real_ kiss,” he licks his lips. “Don’t sound so goddamn excited about it, you perv.”

Jiraiya closes his lips right over that feisty thing, and sighs, grunting into Naruto’s young, sweet mouth.

And he’s still got the roughness a boy would, not nearly as soft as the youngest Konoha broad Jiraiya's wet his dick in. Naruto is Naruto, and he's got his own kind of charm, a little chapped and split from all the biting he does, yet soft along the inner rim, sticky sweet-salt tang from the dango he had to eat earlier sweetening his mouth up tenfold, and _God,_ he just gets sweeter as Jiraiya delves in, deep and far as he can. He chases the Omega sugar pooling down his tongue like it's got a bounty on its head, swipes his tongue along that lower lip, sliding along those kitty teeth to force himself into Naruto’s mouth entirely, gets to mapping out each and every delicious crevice the kid’s been hiding from him. His inexperience shows in the messy little bites and licks he gives into Jiraiya's mouth, but it makes him all the better, all whimpery and soft and eager to please. Jiraiya only pulls away, reluctantly, _very_ reluctantly, once he realizes the desperate thing, swollen and rutting against his thigh, leaking with a _ridiculous_ amount of slick (he feels it soak right through his own pants, a wet patch on his inner thigh), needs more attention than the feisty thing he’s been working his mouth at for what felt like a minute, but was probably well over.

It’s hard not to lose track of everything when he’s got something this delicious and needy moaning into his mouth, begging for more in delicate little gasps.

“How’s that for your first _real kiss?”_ Jiraiya whispers, a light smack ringing loud in his ears when he reluctantly pulls away from Naruto’s saliva-slick lips. He releases one of those bony wrists to trail his hand under the kid’s pants to meet his achy little cock, laughing lightly at the immediate whimper drawing out from his bitten throat.

Sweet thing, “Ih’was good. Y-you’re good at it,” Naruto says all hushed, turning his blushed face away in kittenish embarrassment. “If you were a shit kisser, I’d have you burn every single copy of _Makeout Paradise_ for false fuckin’ advertisement.”

Jiraiya grins. Feisty boy. He wraps his fingers around drenched, rock-hard dick, splaying his thumb flat against the tip’s ridge, and rolls a hefty glob of precum around.

“You know, you can’t be shy about this, now. I’m gonna _fuck_ you.”

Naruto flushes at that, redness spreading to his neck and chest.

“I’m gonna fuck you real good, get you out your heat, then fuck you again once the second wave comes around, and the third wave, and the fourth wave; however long it takes for your heat to ease off. Maybe even more than that, kid. 'n I don’t even know if I’ll be able to hold myself back once you let me in there. You smell good enough to fuckin’ eat. 's tempting.”

“D-don’t talk like that,” he chokes.

And he tries fucking Jiraiya’s fist, delicate hips eager to snap up into that big hand, but Jiraiya doesn’t let him. His grip tightens up like a warning. It’s obvious that he’s playing with him and enjoying it, too — teases Naruto a little, strokes right below the weeping, red head, eyes flaring mischievously at the clear glob he winds up working out of it, and smiles right in his just-as-red face, knowingly, like he knows how much he needs it. Naruto almost starts crying. _“Please.”_

“You’re real needy,” Jiraiya says, pulling his hand off Naruto’s desperate dick, grinning again, pushes himself back up to stand on his knees. "'s cute. I like it."

He drops his long red vest, sliding his fingers back around his torso to untie the belt around his waist, then finally lets the green wrap hanging loose off his body drop somewhere behind him. He leaves the fishnet he’s got straining against his muscular chest stay, figuring that it’s enough layers he’s discarded at this point, and it’s worth the little striptease when he looks down at Naruto, pretty face redder than ever.

"Ji...ra."

He’s so fucking desperate for it, it’s not exactly pitiful, Jiraiya thinks, but it’s definitely something that makes his dick swell like a teenager’s puppy-loving heart would at a loveletter, a shitty little sticky note that says _will U go out w me? circle yes or no._

“‘s okay,” Jiraiya says, maybe half to himself, climbing right back over Naruto and tugging his pants down along with his stupid green and orange accented boxers, just enough to fully air out the kid’s poor dick, “I’ve got you, now, I’ll take care of you, ‘m gonna take care of you.”

Naruto’s slack lips, spilling with too many breathless little noises, get swallowed right back up by Jiraiya’s hungry mouth, a desperate clash of tongues and teeth and urgency, all loud smacks and wet groans and breathy whines. He’s pumping their cocks together with one hand, now, while the other’s made itself home in Naruto’s head of goldie-locks, tugging back to force as many little keens he can out from that throat. Naruto’s the yummiest, most delicious thing Jiraiya’s ever had the pleasure of touching, all drenched in honey and virgin sugar, and it makes him wonder, really, what kind of person this makes him, tongue shoved down a 15 year old’s throat, taking away all his firsts in a single steam-drowned afternoon.

Naruto, bright as the biggest star, deserves better than this, deserves the world over some horny, thrice-his-age Alpha, stealing all the tender (and not so tender) touches he should’ve shared with that Hyuga chick, maybe, or that Haruno Sakura girl. Naruto’s always been fond of her, hasn’t he? All _Sakura-chan!_ this and _Sakura-chan!_ that. Jiraiya wonders, somewhere in the back of his head, if he thought she’d have been his first.

Naruto cums quick, crying into Jiraiya’s mouth with a long croon of his name, and shudders, quakes right beneath him, hips jittering and thighs adorably unable to keep still with every spurt of ribbony white he gives.

“Easy, easy,” Jiraiya says, kissing at the corners of his swollen lips, squeezing and easing Naruto right through his orgasm, “‘m still not done with you, kid, you feel how hard you got me?”

The boy’s gasping, hips sensitive to the touch when Jiraiya runs his fingers across them, and it’s endearing, _so_ incredibly fucking endearing. He can’t help the glimmer in his eyes, nor the satisfied smile splatting itself across his face, which in turn sends Naruto cursing out some nonsensical gibberish that doesn’t reach Jiraiya’s ears, flinging an elbow over his shy face. 

“You’re a goddamn — “ he tries again, an embarrassed quirk to the sides of his mouth, “ — y-you’re a goddamn — _ah!”_ Naruto jolts at the force of Jiraiya’s hands tugging his pants down to his knees, “ngh, fuck you…!”

"'s the plan," Jiraiya smiles, like it’s the only thing he can do, and flips Naruto over so he’s got his softening dick strained against shitty, rickety wooden flooring.

Naruto’s so pink, so young, so sweet, and the deliciously sugary smell coming from right between the cleft of his supple little ass makes Jiraiya’s tongue water. He spreads those plushy tan cheeks part, kissing overtop Naruto’s twitchy, slick hole, and sighs.

“You gonna show me what you got here, now?”

“Ji — Jiraiya, you’re not g-gonna — I don’t think you should, uhm u-uh, _nnh, mmm!”_

Naruto cuts himself off with a loud, wrestled moan as Jiraiya’s tongue plunges into his quivering little hole, and his toes curl, fingers digging into wood, before barking out an embarrassed, shaky, “Don’t — don’t _smile_ into my _fucking_ asshole, you _perv!”_

Jiraiya can’t help the low chuckle resonating from his throat, knowing the vibrations shoot right through Naruto and wind up rousing his freshly spent dick back up to a half-chub.

“‘m sorry, you just — “ he pulls back, marvelling at the incredibly drenched, baby-gaped hole he’s got fluttering between breaths, diving back in to give the sweet thing another thrust of his tongue, “ — I can’t _believe_ how fucking sweet you taste. I wanna eat at you all fucking day. Wanna see what’s at the center of this ‘pop. Good God.” Jiraiya pulls back, an obscene slurping sound squelching out from between his tongue and that pretty hole.

“‘n you don’t gotta worry about being clean for me to eat your cunt, kiddo, you should’ve learned how male Omegas’ bodies are built for this kinda’ shit. Your body cleans itself out, ‘specially since you don’t have a pussy, or nothin’ — pussies’re wired to clean themselves — your asshole makes sure it’s always clean, just in case it’s got somethin’ going in to worry about,” Jiraiya speaks from Naruto’s long, twitchy thighs, and hums, going in for a bite right at the plushy flesh of the kid’s asscheek. Naruto lets out what sounds like a sob and a moan, meeting in the middle. “It’s like your body thought it was gonna be born with a pussy, fucked up, decided to steal half the traits a cunt has, ‘n shoved it up your ass, which leaves you like _this,”_ he pauses, smiling in a way that’s perverse, even for him, dipping the tip of his index finger into Naruto’s incredibly compliant core (must be from the heat, got it acting like it’s not a virgin), “leaves you with an asshole that basically _doubles_ for a pussy, minus the whole uterus ‘n childbearing ‘n pregnancy thing.”

Jiraiya slips another finger alongside the first one, marvels how it disappears right into Naruto, and licks his lips to get rid of the slick he’s got leftover on them. It’s so _sweet._ Omegas are candy.

“Jira, I,” Naruto starts, locked jaw breaking slack when Jiraiya presses up against a special little mound, sending him grinding and fucking himself down against Jiraiya’s thick fingers, choking on a moan, “Fuck, Jira, holy _shit,_ what — what was _that?!”_

Jiraiya slams his fingers against that spot a couple more times to test, feeling himself throb at all the slutty moans and whines spilling from Naruto’s bratty mouth unwarranted, and it makes him smile.

_Found it._

“Inna girl, it’s called a _G-spot,”_ Jiraiya damn near leers, throat hitching at the whorish squelch and squish of the kid’s drenched asshole. Naruto keeps at driving his hips back against Jiraiya, riding his fingers, and whines: “I don’t have a _pussy,_ Jira, I d-don’t have a — I don’t have a fucking G-spot! I — “

“ — Lemme finish, kid, ‘s right, you _don’t_ have a pussy, but this thing right here,” he gives another thrust right at it when he slips a third finger in, sighing at the screamed moan that it forces out the boy, “it might as well be one. Not a G-spot, ‘s your prostate, but with how whored out it’s fuckin’ got you, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was. ‘re you hearing yourself right now? Sound like a fuckin’ _brothel_ broad.”

Naruto’s so fun to play with when he’s like this; even more so than usual. His cute button nose scrunches up in an annoyed scowl, then breaks loose to match the slack, whored-out face of someone that needs to get dicked as soon as Jiraiya starts working his fingers away at the kid’s sweet spot. And he already knows Naruto wants to defend himself, blurt something along the lines of _I’m not a brothel broad! Whatever that means! Shut up!,_ and so Jiraiya looks at him, and sighs; whispers one of many sweet nothings he spews when he’s got a pretty thing spread out in front of him like this.

Though it’s obvious that Naruto’s not just _any_ pretty thing. Guilt bites Jiraiya in the ass at that thought.

He’s pumping his dick, already ridiculously slicked up and beyond ready to plunge into the squirming kid in front of him, and it’s in the little, fleeting moments during the lecherous acts Jiraiya indulges in more often than he should that he finds beauty in that this is something they were made for. _They_ depends on whoever Jiraiya’s about to stick his dick in, so right now, _they_ is Jiraiya and Naruto; that Naruto, leg-spreaded, sugar-skinned, pink-holed, slick-mouthed, dirty-tongued Naruto. 

The sole reason _they_ exist is to reproduce, to carry on their species for generations, centuries, millenia to come. Naruto was _made_ to fuck and get fucked, to get his bratty ass ruined and knotted and stretched. And in the same sense, Jiraiya was _made_ to plug his cock up that sweet thing and spill into it, life, and life force, and the wishy-washy promise of what could become something incredible.

Though it still stands that technically, male Omegas aren’t _supposed_ to be a thing — they’re mistakes, defects, genetic mishaps, impossible, and to the wrong people, they’re fleshlights, fuckmachines, and toys for pleasure that wind up going missing at most a year after presenting as Omega. All because they’re the holes you fuck without the worry of becoming a parent, without the trouble of using dumb birth-control methods, loaded with twice the heat, and thrice the sugar. It’s unfortunate, but it’s no wonder why you never see them out anymore. Jiraiya’s only ever known one other male Omega. He’d winded up going down the wrong path, searching for power and getting it in such a way it left him feared, respected, untouched. Untouched in particular was important. Orochimaru used to be so much sweeter. It was such a shame.

“You — “ Naruto gasps, little pink fingers rushing to spread his ass apart for Jiraiya, a pretty arch to his back, puckered hole spurting with a fat glob of yummy slick, “ — you talk too fucking much, you j-jerk, just hurry up, please, I,” he shivers as it trickles down his balls, effectively soaking the entirety of his pink taint, “I d-don’t know how much longer I can…”

“I know, baby, I know. Don’t need’ta tell me twice. I got you, okay? I got you.”

He pushes his pulsing cock right up against the kid’s puffy cunt. It’s like the thing kisses at him, envelopes just the head in its warmth, Jiraiya barely even _needing_ to push in; it’s like it’s moving on its own, beckoning him in, begging him to fill it, asking him to just _fuck_ it, goddammit, just give that greedy, greedy thing what it wants, rip the fucking bandaid off, Jiraiya, it knows you _want_ to, Jiraiya, do it, _do it,_ hurry up, _hurry the fuck up —_

“Kid. Oh, my fucking God,” Jiraiya’s breath comes out in shuddered pants. Naruto sounds like he’s crying. He hears a warbled, mucus-distorted _please, Jira, I need it, I need it,_ and with the primal part of his brain kicking into overdrive, driven purely by lust and deprivation, a heat-drenched wave washes over Jiraiya, starting from the top of his head, finishing at the very tips of his toes.

He growls.

And plunges into Naruto with one mean thrust.

_“Jira!”_

He’s sank himself all the way into the kid’s unbelievably wet, drenched, soaked, gripping hole, balls pressed hellishly tight against that firm little ass.

“Ji-Jira, fuck, oh my God, oh my _God,”_

And _oh my God_ is right.

Jiraiya’s never been one to put his faith in a deity. He’s always believed in some higher power out there, his destiny sitting square in its palm, but _now_ it's undeniable. It’s absolutely fucking undeniable. He’s got some faith in him to last him the rest of his half-spent lifetime, now, ‘cause he’s absolutely one-hundred-and-ten percent certain there’s a God out there, grinning ear-to-fucking-ear, knowing he’s blessed him with this sugar-coated pile of sex, all wrapped up and presented to Jiraiya with a bright orange bunny-eared bow on top. Naruto’s the perfect squeeze around him, all sopping wet, pink and screamy, and Jiraiya clenches his teeth til they grit as the tiniest display of control, ‘cause it’s all he _can_ do, really; it’s all he can manage to keep himself in line as to not absolutely destroy and fuck the kid’s asshole til it goes from being an innie to an _outie._

“You‘re wet,” he moans, “like a fucking _girl.”_

Jiraiya needs to be gentle, gentler than he wants to be, gentler than his body screams to be. Yeah. He tries at taming the balls-off-the-fucking-wall-horny part of his brain that may as well be crying fucking blood at how bad it wants to let loose by controlling each thrust he gives into the kid, slow and achy.

“Jira… so… fucking… _b-big…_ I…” Naruto chokes out, each word interrupted by a long, breathy gasp, “y-you’re so… Jira… I… _please!”_

“I know, I know, you’re doing so _good,_ kid, you’re so good, you’re fucking perfect,” Jiraiya whispers, fingers pressing deep into Naruto’s soft ribs, pinching flushed, tan skin between his nails with how hard he’s gripping. Naruto cries, all wrestled, voice breaking when he gasps, again and again. “You’re fucking incredible, ‘ruto, that’s it, you’re taking me _so_ well.”

Faint, whiny, constant _ah ah ah_ s come from Naruto’s pink mouth when Jiraiya starts moving, _actually_ moving, pushing his hips back and forth, back and forth, the wet slap of skin-to-skin obscenely loud in Jiraiya’s ears. Research and research trips probably won’t get any better than this, either; it’s all so loud, so wet, so sweat-slicked and warm, the smell of pure sex and Omega sugar mingling with Alpha musk drowning the air in heat rushing in Jiraiya’s veins like a fucking aphrodisiac.

He pulls himself back, slams Naruto’s yummy hips into the rickety wooden flooring, and finally lets himself go a little bit.

“Ngh _— AH! —_ Jira, _please,_ fuck, I — ” Naruto warbles, incoherent babbles flapping out his mouth, blubbered by the drool trickling down his chin, and he falls limp-limbed beneath Jiraiya before tensing back up as that thick cock prods and fucks at his honeyed walls, then falls limp again, _then_ tenses back up, over and over, stressing his body to tatters far before Jiraiya’s anywhere near done with him, desperate hips getting nailed against rough-surfaced wood, his neglected little cock rubbing harsh against the flooring, and then he cums, screaming loud and hoarse, spending and spending and _spending_ until it feels like his body genuinely, _actually_ can’t give any more, but then God, oh God, Jiraiya’s so _mean_ to him — 

“Did you just cum, Naruto?” Jiraiya growls, pounding and slamming him brutally, half expecting the floor to break with how rough he’s being, “Did you just cum? Didn’t even need me to touch you, or nothing?”

Naruto freezes back up, head craned back when Jiraiya’s big hand pulls him up by the hair, fervently nipping and sucking and biting down the nape of his neck, teeth teeming to just _claim him, God fucking dammit, don’t you see how he’s offering himself to you?!_ , and sobs, so prettily, so ruined, so fuck-hazed and full of honeyed heat. He sobs out an apology like he really means it, a wailed, cried-out, “I — I’m s-so _sorry,_ I’m sorry, I can’t, I — I…!”

Naruto’s gonna be the fucking death of him.

“No, don’t say that, ‘s okay, I love it, it’s so fucking hot, I love it so much,” he opts on sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot right below Naruto’s ear, cock twitching deep within the kid when he yelps breathlessly, a deep, animal growl breaking free from his throat like it’s been trapped for ages, and Naruto’s clawing at the floor, gripping and scratching at it til there’s wood under his nails.

“I — I feel like I’m g-gonna die, Jira, oh my God, oh my fucking G-God, I, Jira, it’s so much, it’s _too_ much, I, — _I!”_ his voice strains higher and higher, hips rutting back against Jiraiya’s to match each and every one of his powerful thrusts, and he shudders, fat tears slobbering off his face, “Please don’t stop, don’t you _dare_ stop, it f-feels so fuckin’ g-good, you’re so _good_ to me, please, _please!”_

“Wasn’t planning on stopping, kid, wouldn’t dream of it, I won’t _ever_ stop, not ‘til I fill you up with my fuckin’ cum ‘n get you to empty everything out my fuckin’ knot, I won’t stop,” Jiraiya’s voice starts breaking, too, words start quivering like they’re getting grabbed by the shoulders and shook, hips start running a little erratic as he feels his orgasm approaching from a mile (who’s he kidding, with how tight Naruto is around him, how wet, warm, gripping, and sweet Naruto’s ass is, his orgasm approaches from at most a fucking _foot)_ away, his knot beginning to swell, a heavy, heavy sensation that weighs Jiraiya’s dick down like a rock. He fucks into Naruto, harder, quicker, meaner, a dirty _slap slap slap_ demeaning the air around them, and buries himself to the very hilt of the kid’s poor, abused, slick-wet hole, growling deep in the back of his throat, then laughing, and not meaning to laugh. “Yeah, ‘s right, I’m gonna knock you up, kid, I’m gonna knock you up so fucking bad,” takes Naruto’s wrists, one in each hand, and pins them against the floor, vision hazed with blinding white, the same blinding white that strums itself at the base of his cock, the same blinding white that rolls over Jiraiya’s entire body in hot waves of painful pleasure, “‘m gonna fill you all the way up, make your fuckin’ tummy bulge with how much cum you’ll have inside’a you,”

The kid wails a long thing, a drawn-out, desperate, _Ji — Ji — Jiiira!_

“Yeah, heh, maybe it’ll even get’cha _pregnant,”_ Jiraiya snickers, hips stuttering, knot growing fatter and fatter. Naruto’s so fucking _tight_ around him. It feels like he’s gonna pop. “I wonder if you’d be ready ‘ta have this old man’s babies.”

Naruto twitches, and spasms, and cries, clenching down on him so hard that it hurts, and holy _shit,_ when did he get hard again, did he just fucking _cum?_

 _“Ah!_ Sh-shut — shut _up,_ shut the fuck up, I’m not g-gonna actually — “ Jiraiya laughs dirtily, sinking his teeth into Naruto’s pink shoulder, slobbering spit down his chin with what a messy bite he gives, “ — _ngh,_ th-there’s no way you’ll _aahh_ ctually get me preg _naaahh,_ righ’ don’t scare me, I — “

“ — You _dirty_ fucking boy, you just came ‘cause I told you I was gonna knock you up? You like getting talked to like this, yeah?”

“Shut — shut _uuuhhnnnn!”_

Jiraiya’s groan is all shuddered when he realizes his knot’s popped into place, the first spurts of hot cum spilling out his cock shooting right into Naruto’s warm little body, splattering around his tight fucking walls and sending the kid bucking back into his chest, helplessly, choking on a wail.

“Clench around me, kid, that’s it, be a good boy ‘n _milk_ it, get it all out, lemme load your cunt up,” he breathes, surprised at how husky his voice comes out in that whisper, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Naruto listens and moans and _complies,_ squeezing up around Jiraiya’s knot so firmly it feels like he’s about to die the happiest death known to man. He’s damn near crying as he does so, rolling his yummy little ass up against Jiraiya’s fattened cock, pink squelching and squirting with slick to help ease the burn he probably feels fussing around his freshly deflowered hole. And the scent of honey lingers in the air like nothing else, smelling so thick and pungently Omega-sweet it nearly makes Jiraiya collapse right atop the kid, now _definitely_ crying, tiny, faint _uh uh uh_ s forced out his breathless chest as he slowly, more and more, gets filled up to the brim, just like Jiraiya promised. He licks the wetness he can reach with his thirsty mouth, rolling his tongue back on fresh, salty tears, and groans, deep into Naruto’s ear, then groans again when the kid’s hips jitter back against his own. “‘re doing so good, baby, keep going, keep going, we’re _almost_ there.”

Jiraiya’s got at least another twenty minutes until his knot goes down, so yeah, it’s a lie, a white lie at that, but Naruto doesn’t have to know that.

And time doesn’t fly by quickly. At all. Jiraiya feels like he’s going dizzy with how much is getting forced out his balls. The kid’s working him like a motherfucker. It feels so _good._

“So full… Jira… oh my G-God.”

Naruto’s came at _least_ another two times, hands-free, within the ten minutes that have passed, heat-stricken body shortening his refractory period fucking tenfold.

“I know, kid, I — fuck, trust me, I _know,_ you’re so good, you’re doing so good, I — “

 _“_ — _nnnnnhh when’s it gonna go down, Jira, I d-don’t ‘een know if I can k-keep it all in… ‘m gonna burst!”_

And Jiraiya almost believes him. Almost.

He’s leaned back on his elbows, has Naruto riding his knot, boy-rough hands grabbing onto his knees for dear life as he arches his back, grinding his little hips down, clenching and squeezing around Jiraiya for all he’s worth. It’s even warmer than before, if that’s even fucking possible, and that boy-cunt grips around Jiraiya so good, such a perfect, slick, pliant heat that he wants to keep his dick in forever, feeling more blissful than when he’s half-drunk in a mixed onsen surrounded by pretty girls half his age.

And fuck, now that he thinks about it, Naruto’s not even half his age. 15 to 52, Jiraiya’s got a hefty fucking _37 years_ on this kid, and he doesn’t know if that makes it better or infinitely worse, though his dick jumps all the same.

In the back of his head, something tells him it might be infinitely better.

He scolds it weakly.

“H-hey, Jira?” Naruto sniffles, back shivering when he turns over his shoulder to look at Jiraiya with puppy dog eyes.

Jiraiya’s got a hand over one of his cheeks, pulling the soft flesh back to gawk at the ridiculously slutty sight of Naruto’s baby hole fluttering and twitching and contracting as he works himself at Jiraiya’s knot. He reluctantly tears his gaze away from it to meet Naruto’s, not before giving it a palm-heavy smack and laughing at the squeak it buys him from the kid.

“Yeah?” he gruffs. 

“Y-you’re not gonna… you won’t leave me after this, right?”

The kid’s voice stops in his throat and he sounds like he wants to cry.

Jiraiya feels terrible about it, even when he’s still got his dick buried deep in the kid’s ass, blood-rushed palm stinging from the occasional spanks he throws at him.

He sighs.

“C’mere,” Jiraiya whispers softly, plants his hands around Naruto’s waist and turns him around so they’re pressed up chest-to-chest, shuddering at the grind against his knot, but managing a small, genuine smile anyway. Naruto won’t meet his gaze, or doesn’t try.

“Naruto, look at me.”

He cups that youth-chubbed face in both hands, stroking his thumb against the stream of tears Naruto’s got drying on his skin, and gives him a kiss, small and sweet and chaste, just enough to get the kid melting back into his arms.

When he pulls back, Naruto’s half-lidded eyes are peeking up at him through thick lashes.

“What kind’a piece of shit, self-serving asshole do you take me for? Of course I won’t leave you. ‘m your master, ‘m your _sensei,_ aren’t I?”

Naruto huffs like he wants to seem indifferent, but Jiraiya recognizes the relief in the slump of his shoulders, and the calamity washing over his blue eyes.

“‘n I did this for more than one reason, y’know. Not just ‘cause I needed to get my dick wet and you were right in front of me. I’m sure you know just how often male Omegas go missing ‘n turn up dead or not at all. I gotta protect you.”

Jiraiya half-lies at that. It’s not like he knew this was gonna happen. He realizes in hindsight that rubbing his scent all over the kid would’ve worked instead of going all out and _fucking_ him, but Naruto doesn’t need to know that.

“‘n you know, I don’t smell like just _any_ old Alpha. I smell a lot stronger. People’ll know it’s me all over you, and back off, ‘cause they know I’ll end them. Nobody’ll get to touch you. Or, at least not until my scent wears off.”

Jiraiya chokes on a groan when Naruto lifts his hips a little and slams them back down, clenching his walls around him tighter, and tighter, and _tighter,_ winds up squealing, spluttering into Jiraiya’s neck, shooting cum out his spent little dick as his own orgasm takes over, dirtying his heaving little tummy up with yet another load, and _how_ does he manage to get fucking _tighter —_

This is definitely the finishing blow to his knot; his balls feel fucking empty, but they give a few more pitiful spurts into Naruto’s coaxing heat anyway. Jiraiya feels himself dribbling out from the kid’s hole and smiles inwardly at how destroyed it probably looks.

“Tch. ‘m not weak. I can — I can protect myself, you know. You _totally_ just wanted a fuck.” the kid rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch up in a tiny smile, a secret, delicate expression that’s reserved for only Jiraiya.

“Ugh. You know, I’m gonna fuckin’ _die_ if you keep doing that,” Jiraiya laughs, dropping his hands back down to grope at the kid’s red ass, spreading those cheeks apart and feeling his cum gush back out from Naruto’s sloppy hole.

Naruto tries at swallowing a yelp but it forces itself through his teeth, sounding like a fucked up whimper.

“M-maybe that’s what I want,” he replies, back of his hand pressed against his lips, muffling his speech faintly.

Jiraiya just smiles at him, black eyes soaked in fondness for the kid, and eases himself out of Naruto.

“Yeah, shut up.”

He’s whispering sweetly under his breath at how well the kid took him, what a good boy he is, useless nothings that tumble out his mouth before he can stop them.

Not so useless, though, because he has the kid blushing all over again. Naruto’s teenage mouth fluttering in embarrassment, blabbing curses to hide the fact that he loves the praise, makes Jiraiya’s chest swell.

“Now let’s get us cleaned up before this shit dries,” he says.

Uzumaki Naruto, bright as the biggest star, smiles and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [vexing-kage](www.vexing-kage.tumblr.com)
> 
> I draw, answer asks, and chill on there. Make some tea and join me.


End file.
